Terror at the net
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -Sequel to Terror on the Sidelines- Trouble has struck Ryoma's life again, but who is responsible this time and will Fuji get involved with it?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone again! I'm sure a few people would want to see what happens when I pull off a sequel. The last two times that I did that the second story could never reach the intensity of the first story. But I'm going to try again. If you are new and haven't read Terror on the Sidelines, I suggest you read that first. LOL. I like to welcome people back who are returning to this story and yes I will try to update as fast as I did the first time. I'm going to try to get this done by the end of a week smirks evilly but who knows I might make this one longer than the first one. Who knows. All I know is I had a craving to write this sequel. Alright that's enough of my rant onward to the first chapter. Let me mention this because I usually forget. I don't own any of these character. I wish I did LOL.

------------------------------

Chapter One

The rain pounded down on the black haired teen. His shoes splashed with every puddle as he continued to run. He dodged cars and ducked into the shadows in-between two buildings. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his golden eyes scanned the surrounding area. Thunder rolled across the sky, but it neither scared nor bothered the young man. He strained his hearing for the sounds of advancing footsteps. With the rain falling, barely a soul was out except for him and the group he was running from.

"Which way did he go?" a deep voice asked right in front of the alleyway that Ryoma was hiding in.

"I think down that way. The boss will kill us if we just come back with the older one," said another man.

Ryoma froze. He knew the group of men attacked him and his lover in the park, but he was sure Fuji would have escaped. Fuji could out run him. How could they possibly capture him? Ryoma debated on allowing them to find him in order to be with Fuji, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure that they had him.

The two dark clothed figures run off down the street, leaving Ryoma to his nightmares. He had no idea who these men were and who their boss was. It was too early for Akutsu to be released from jail; two years too soon. Ryoma ran through the alleyway and down to the park. He thought if Fuji was there than they could go home together, but no such luck. Fuji wasn't anywhere at the park.

Ryoma took off down the street to the apartment that him and Fuji now shared. Nanjiro didn't approve of their relationship, resulting in Ryoma being thrown out. The teen had nowhere to turn and Fuji welcomed him with open arms. The thought of being without Fuji scared him. Besides Fuji, the Seigaku Regulars were the only ones that didn't mind their relationship and still treated him like normal.

As Ryoma turned the corner to their apartment building, he saw two men dressed all in black. These were different men than the one's chasing him. "Did you find him?" one of the men asked, talking into his cellphone. "Right. Well the older one should be suffice. Let's go."

The two left the building, allowing Ryoma to enter in. He didn't want to believe that they had Fuji. He hoped that when he opened the door to his apartment, Fuji would be standing there with open arms. He walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Once he entered the apartment, there was pure silence. No signs of struggle or Fuji for that matter. Ryoma glanced at the scattered paper on the floor for when Ryoma jumped on Fuji this morning. The kitchen light was still on. Nothing had changed since they left their house.

Ryoma sat down on the couch with his legs pulled up against his chest. He prayed to every god known to man that Fuji would walk through that door. But, unfortunately, the door never opened. Fuji never returned. In fact, Ryoma fell asleep on the couch only to wake the next morning to silence. He feared the worse. Ryoma grabbed his cellphone and tried Fuji's number. After a few seconds, he heard the familiar ring tone and realized that Fuji left his phone at home like he did. They were only going for a small walk around the park so neither one of them thought it was necessary to bring a phone.

Ryoma sighed and dialed Tezuka's number. His fingers fumbled with the numbers as he waited for the annoying ringing and Tezuka's soft voice. "Ryoma, you're suppose to be at practice by now. What are you doing calling me? I thought I told you I would approve of your relationship as long as you two didn't miss practice. Now are you and Fuji on your way?"

"Tezuka! You got to help! Someone took Fuji. They chased us out of the park, and we got separated. I thought he would return home, but he hasn't been home. I have no idea who they are, but it can't be Akutsu's crew because he should still be in jail. He has two more years," Ryoma rambled on endlessly.

"Ryoma!" Tezuka shouted, attempting to get him to stop his ramble. "I'll be right there. Lock the door and don't answer it until you hear my voice."

"A-alright." Ryoma ran to the door, realizing that he already locked it last night. He moved rapidly through the house, checking all the windows to make sure they were all locked.

The wait was excruciatingly long. He paced back and forth and checked the windows hundreds of times as the wall clock clicked every second. Five minutes went by, but it was like several years passed. Ryoma walked around the house, picking up their clutter along the way. He needed to do things to ease his nerves, but nothing seemed to help. He sat down on the bed and picked at the lint on his shirt.

He heard someone pounding on the door. Jerking from his seat, he ran into the hallway, but remembered what Tezuka said about waiting to hear his voice. The voice never came. In fact, Ryoma heard a crash of glass splattering to pieces from the bedroom. He backed away from the bedroom door and the front door feeling completely trapped.

Two hands grabbed his wrists and slammed him up against the wall. "Should have figured you would come back home," a voice sneered.

"Where's Fuji?" was the only thing Ryoma could think of saying.

"Safe as long as you come with us quietly." Ryoma whimpered to the man tightening his grasp. Pain shot up and down his arm, clouding his judgment.

The door was kicked open and it crashed with the wall. "Ryoma?!" Tezuka shouted.

"Lucky today, but not for long." The man broke open the living room window and climbed out of it using a rope that was obviously placed there prior to him entering the building.

Ryoma slid down to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Tezuka approached him. "Are you okay?"

"They have Fuji. What do we do? They are going to hurt him if I don't give myself up." Tezuka didn't know what to say but let the young man cry his pain out. He didn't know who these people were, but he was determined to find out. No one hurt any one of his teammates without dealing with the others. But first comes first. He had to get Ryoma out of that house and somewhere else safe. He knew that his parent's house was out of the question. But where to put him that Ryoma would never go so he could hide easier?

-------------------------

So how did I do? Better than the first or just like the first one? I hope it's just like it or maybe better but don't be afraid to tell me that it totally sucks LOL I'll try to make it better. Again thank you for joining me again and please review

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone! I'm glad you like this and hopefully a lot more action than the first one. Ryoma has to find Fuji. I'm not going to give much away this time, but hopefully this will be as long as the first one. I'm glad you all think that this is just as good as the first. I enjoy writing Prince of Tennis fanfics. Something about this anime just makes my mind go wild! And the funniest thing is I can spell their names now without a cheat sheet. YAY for me! LOL So anyway onto chapter two.

---------------------------

Chapter Two

Tezuka walked with Ryoma carefully out of the apartment building. The only place he could think of taking Ryoma was to his house. At least there he could keep a sharp eye on the young man. Once he got to the front door, Tezuka glanced out of the door, up and down the street to make sure no one was watching him. He put a hat and sunglasses on Ryoma and moved swiftly through the streets. He was just about to turn a corner that would lead them down to the subway when he saw two black figures running towards him. "Shit," he mumbled and ran, pulling on Ryoma's arm the entire time.

He ducked through a few stores and came out the back entrance just to get some space in-between them and the people chasing them. Ryoma stumbled over his own feet and ran right into one of the displays, knocking everything over. He started to pick everything up when Tezuka came back and grabbed his arm again. "Later! We have to move." They ran down the stairs to the subway just barely getting on it before the doors shut.

They both sat down and breathed slowly in and out, trying desparately to catch their breath. "They're going to hurt Fuji if I don't give myself up," Ryoma finally got out as his eyes started to water. He was tired of all these bad things happening to him, but what made him feel even worse was involving Fuji. Why couldn't things remain normal?

"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't kill him. They need him alive to get you."

"But I don't even know who these people are." Ryoma got up and moved towards the door, wanting to get off the subway as fast as possible.

"Akutsu was released two days ago."

His blood froze. "W-what? H-how?"

"We didn't want to tell you because we thought he would never try for you again. He got out because of good behavior. Apparently the judge said that he had a completely change of attitude since he entered into jail."

"That's no excuse! Why wasn't I at least warned?"

"We didn't want you to go back to the scared Ryoma that you were before. You were finally back to normal. It would ruin everything if knew."

"Did Fuji know?"

"No, we were afraid he would find Akutsu and kill him or something like that. Fuji still has resentment towards him." Ryoma sighed and stood by the door since the next stop was coming up. This would be where he normally got off of to go to school. "We're going to my house. It's two stops after this one."

Ryoma moved back over and sat down. "What are we going to do?"

"Find Fuji of course, but first things first. We need to get them on a false trail so that you could hide much easier. Ryoma, I'm sorry to make you go all through this."

Ryoma shook his head and slid down in the seat. Now that his adrenaline was slowing, he felt the fatigue wash over him. He felt tired before but nothing like this. It must have been the constant worry and motion that he was in for the past day. Even though he slept for a little while, it didn't seem like he slept at all. He massaged the knot in his neck, trying to calm himself down even more, but unfortunately, the stop came too fast, and they were moving again.

They walked through the station and up to the main street before Tezuka started down a street. Ryoma has never seen his house (author note: nor have I. So sorry if it was shown this is just my guess). Walking up a light flight of stairs, Tezuka pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. "Don't worry no one is home right now. I'm going to call the others. Make yourself at home," Tezuka said as he removed his shoes and walked off to get his home phone. He didn't want to risk being on his cellphone just incase Fuji managed to escape and called him.

Ryoma felt the same as he flipped his phone open and closed. He thought of nothing but his lover and what could be happening to him. He just prayed that Akutsu didn't have the same intentions with Fuji as he did with him. But, Ryoma knew Fuji would never let that happen. Fuji was strong; much stronger than Ryoma. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Tezuka's couch. Well relaxed as much as he could with the continuous nagging of Fuji's location and if he was okay.

--------------------------

(Warning: Fuji has a bad mouth LOL)

Fuji wiped away the blood that was trickling down his jaw. He blocked another kick from one of the men dressed in black, but because of his fatigue he missed the other foot coming from another opponent, knocking him down. The one with red hair revealing itself slightly below his black hood stepped on Fuji's neck, applying just enough pressure that it would cause him to choke. "I'll ask just one last time. Where would the Seigaku Regulars hide Echizen?"

The man let the pressure up slightly as Fuji gasped for breath. "Fuck off. I'll never tell you."

The man growled and kicked Fuji in the stomach again and again until Fuji grabbed his foot and twisted it off of him. Fuji rolled over and attempted to get up, but the other two men were too fast. They grabbed each of his wrists and held him tightly there as the redhead kicked him numerous times. Once he finished he grabbed Fuji by the collar of his shirt and held him up against the wall. "Think about it whether or not you want to tell us where Echizen is. When Akutsu gets here, time is up. You tell me or you face his wrath. Trust me. Ryoma was the last person to feel Akutsu's wrath. You don't want him doing the same to you now do you."

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you. You think I'm scared of you!" Fuji spat on the guys feet with a mixture of blood and salvia.

The redhead picked up a metal rod and slammed it against Fuji's head, knocking him unconscious. "Chain him up so he don't escape." The man opened his cellphone and dialed a number. "Sorry, boss, he's not talking. Maybe you can knock some sense into him." The man listened for a while. "Alright. See you then." He shut the phone and took one last glance back at the unconscious man. "Leave him. Let's get something to eat." The room emptied, leaving no one but Fuji and the guard standing outside of his door. There was no light shinning from anywhere, not even from under the door crack. Darkness plagued the room.

---------------------------

And yet another chapter. Question for anyone that knows: Have they ever shown Tezuka's house and what does it look like or mentioned who he lived with if he lived with anyone at all. I want to make sure I get this right but I'm not finding much information on the internet about it. It's still junior high but I don't know if he would still live at home. LOL I hate not finding the right information I need! Thank you for your help and reading I hope you're enjoying this. Please review

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm in a extremely happy mood today LOL much different than normal so don't ask me where this chapter is going to go. So let's see what my speedy hands will come up with. Thank you for your kind reviews. And thank you Dramagirl and bloodfoxstar for your advice. I'll look into that. I think I might move it out of his house since it's something I don't know. My computer doesn't like to play Youtube. There's something I must be missing. That's what I get for running off an old computer LOL.

--------------------

Chapter Three

Ryoma opened his eyes not remembering ever falling asleep. He pulled his arms out of the blanket that was set on top of him. He wasn't too sure how he got so settled in, but he knew that it had to have been Tezuka that wrapped him up in the blanket. His head pounded, but he ignored it. "Did you want something to eat," a soft voice announced from the other room.

"Uh. No thank you. I just want to get out of here and find Fuji." Ryoma got up and started for the door when a hand reached out and grabbed him. He struggled having nightmares flashing through his mind like water rushing down a hill. He fought the hand holding him, but he wasn't successful in his attempts.

The hand flipped him around and pinned him to the couch. "Ryoma!" Tezuka said, trying to get him to focus on him and not whatever he was thinking. Ryoma opened his eyes seeing Tezuka kneeling half on the couch and had Ryoma's arms pinned above his head. Ryoma's heart pounded deeply in his chest. He remembered this feeling. It was the same as when he would gaze up into Fuji's eyes. Tezuka noticed his sudden change and let go of him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not Fuji."

Ryoma sat up and pulled his legs up. "S-sorry. I just didn't know it was you. Why did you grab me like that?"

"You were trying to run out the door, and I didn't want you to get there. That's all we need was those masked men finding out where you are and all hell breaking loose. Think, Ryoma."

Ryoma got up and walked towards the living room window. "I want to find Fuji."

"We'll find him. I already got the rest of the team going to the police. I'm sure someone else saw Fuji being dragged away. You and I both know that Fuji wouldn't go quietly." Ryoma smiled, remembering all of the fights Fuji got in defending him and their relationship, but he remembered most of all the huge fight Fuji got into with Nanjiro. He never heard him scream so loudly.

Tezuka's phone rang and Ryoma glanced at it. He made no motion to answer. "Are you going to get that?"

"No one should know I'm at home. The team knows to call my cellphone." Suddenly his cellphone went off. He got up quickly and took it off it's charger. "Hello?"

"Tezuka, we found him. They're trying to get away with him. We're chasing them right by your house. Momo's going to stop and get you two while we continue to chase them. Fuji didn't look so go so prepare the little guy," Eiji shouted.

Ryoma didn't have to ask what was going on because he could hear Eiji. He already was on his way out the door when Momo pulled up in a car that Ryoma didn't recognize. He jumped in quickly as Tezuka moved next to him. "Momo, what's going on?"

"Eiji saw them dragging Fuji out of a building and into a car. Don't ask me why they were moving Fuji. He grabbed the nearest motorcycle and started following them. He called all of us, and we slowly started following the van. Fuji didn't look too good. Sorry, Ryoma."

Ryoma nodded. "Let's just find him quickly. I don't want anything more happening."

Just as Ryoma said that a car smashed into the back of Momo's. Ryoma turned around and saw the blue car coming up quickly. "Momo get off this road!"

Momo did the best he could maneuvering the car back and forth, attempting to lose this person smashing into them, but nothing seemed to work. The car pushed them into a nearby building, crushing the entire side that Ryoma was sitting on.

Groggily, the three people moved towards the side that they could get out of. Once there were out, a group of men grabbed them. Momo punched a guy, but he didn't get much force in it, and it did nearly no damage. The group of men dragged the tennis players into the van that pulled up. One of the men pulled out a cellphone. "Got them, boss."

Ryoma was thrown on top of both Momo and Tezuka. He slowly rolled off them and tried to see which way they were going, but the group grabbed them again and tied their hands together, blindfolding them to make sure neither of them saw which way they were going. The only thing they didn't think about was the fact that Ryoma wasn't so scared that he couldn't think. He counted the seconds between each turn and which direction they took. By the time they stopped, Ryoma calculated everything in his mind and repeated it over and over again until he was sure he wouldn't forget the way home.

The group grabbed their three hostages and moved swiftly through whatever place they were in. Ryoma couldn't tell where he was, but he did feel his feet collide with the stairs as they dragged them down to what felt like the basement judging by the cold air.

Ryoma felt the cold ground as his hands were smashed beneath his body weight. He hated having his hands tied behind his back, and he tried aimlessly to get the ropes loose but no luck. Finally he felt someone's soft fingers looping the ropes out of the knot. He reached up after his one hand was free and pulled the blindfold off. "Fuji!" he shouted. He wanted to hug him and stay forever in his arms, but he stopped.

Fuji had dried blood in his hair, and his angelic face was marked with bruises and cuts. He pulled his leg along the ground as he moved over to the others in the room. Ryoma went to Tezuka and started to untie him. That's when he noticed for the first time that the Regulars were locked up in this basement. "What's happening."

"Well apparently when Akutsu couldn't figure out who was protecting you, he went after the whole team," Fuji said, freeing Momo from his bounds.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. We all need to figure out a way to get out of here though."

"With your broken leg? That would be difficult," Eiji commented.

Ryoma glanced down to look at it. It didn't look at all like it was broken. In fact, it looked normal, but how Fuji wasn't putting any weight on it meant that it was broken. "I know how to get back to Momo's car," Ryoma said suddenly.

"What?" Tezuka said.

"Get me a car, and I can get back to Momo's car. I memorized the turns and the time we were on each road."

"You're a genus!" Eiji cheered. "So we do have a chance. We can get somewhere safe once we're back to a place we know. So what's the plan?" The whole group moved close together to discuss what they could do to get out of there. Of course most of it resulted in them screaming at each other over who's plan would work best. Ryoma kept mostly silent. He felt like this was all his fault and because of it Fuji was in a lot of pain for who knows how long. He didn't want to be in on deciding the plan. He just wanted to get Fuji to the hospital as soon as possible to help him heal and get back in the swing of things.

-----------------------

Okay I think that's where I'm going to end this one. I have to plot the great escape LOL. Eight people are hard to plan an escape with. Plus even though I'm not very funny I might try to lighten this up. I love dark things, but I'll try to be funny next chapter. That might be like pulling my fingernails out LOL.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty I had a busy day LOL Sorry about this being slightly late. I know I usually update earlier, but I needed some well deserved R and R. So I'm refreshed and ready to go. Let's see if I can cause trouble or let them go free LOL you know the answer if you know me. So let's get started. Onward to the next chapter.

----------------------

Chapter Four

Ryoma stood in the corner of the large basement. He'd already tried several times to open the door, but with no luck. The group of teenagers sat on the floor in their own circle, discussing and arguing over which direction they should go. He had lost interest in their conversation hours ago. Something in his gut knew that everything they were proposing was a lost cause. Something told him that there was something happening. Something bad. Ryoma slid down the corner until he sat with his legs close to his chest. He stomach rumbled from the lack of food, but he paid no attention to it.

Luckily, the team didn't have any confrontation from their captives. The less they paid attention to them the better. Ryoma closed his eyes and leaned his head against the side of the wall. He wondered if anyone paid attention to the room or anyone else other than the person they were arguing with at that moment. Momo noticed Ryoma off in the corner and looked at Fuji. "You think he's okay. He hasn't said much since he got here," he whispered so that Ryoma wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"He might be worried about seeing Akutsu again. But I'm going to protect him this time, even if that means I'll die trying. No one's going to hurt him." Fuji glanced over at the others. "He probably also feels guilty about involving us. So you think there's a car somewhere near here?"

"I still think us going on foot would be best. Unfortunately I don't know how much you can handle. Takashi and I were going to help you walk, but even then who knows if we can make it far enough away from here before they notice."

"That's why I still think you should leave me here and go get help."

"You know Ryoma won't leave you. Why even suggest that?'

Fuji moved his cramped leg again and sat up further, leaning against the wall. "It can't be helped. I'll slow you up." Fuji glanced up just to see Ryoma walk towards the door again. He had some moisture in his eyes, but Fuji couldn't tell if it was tears or tired yawns.

Ryoma started to bang on the door. "What is he doing?" Momo said. All eyes were on the youngest one of there group while he continued to bang louder and louder.

The door creaked open and a man entered the room. "Making a lot of noise for a runt."

"Let them go. You got me what do you need them for?"

"You cause us too much trouble to not have some incentive to keeping you under control." The man tilted Ryoma's chin upward.

"Leave him alone!" Fuji shouted, moving as best as he could but unable to get very far with everyone holding him back.

"I'll make you a deal. You go with me to see the boss, and I might consider putting in a good word to get your friends released." Ryoma bit his lip. He had a pretty good guess on what would happen if he went with this guy, but was it worth it. Was it worth sacrificing his body to save his friends? Ryoma glanced over at Fuji who was shouting profanities and pleading with him not to agree. Most of the team was quiet as if waiting to hear what judgment would befall on them. They needed some time to plan something good to help them escape. He needed to stall some time and maybe their captives would get careless. That's when a sudden thought struck his mind. This man had keys to the room.

Ryoma moved up to the man and pressed his body against him. "Maybe I'll let that happen. Maybe not. You have to guarantee that my friends will be safe," Ryoma purred. He hated sounding like that. He felt he should only use that type of voice around Fuji. Ryoma slipped his hands into the guy's pockets and slowly reached around. He was vowing to wash his hands five hundred times after this.

"Fine. But you're coming with me." Ryoma smirked as best as he could and slipped his hands out of the guy's pockets secretly holding the keys. He leaned up and kissed the man, hearing nothing but yelling from Fuji. He felt sick to his stomach and guilt plagued him more than before, but he had to distract the man. The man grabbed Ryoma's free wrist and started to pull him out of the room. Thanking every god in history that the man grabbed the opposite hand that Ryoma was holding the keys in, he hung the large loop over the doorknob before shutting the door behind him.

The guard didn't notice the keys missing. His thoughts were only on tasting this young man. He led Ryoma down the hallway and into another room. The man was about ready to shut that door behind him when Ryoma stopped him. "It's more thrilling having someone watch." The man chuckled and pushed Ryoma down on the hard mattress. The man instantly attacked Ryoma's lips before traveling down his chest. Ryoma felt disgusted, but he let the man continue, praying that his teammates would find the room before this got too far.

The team all ran towards the door as Ryoma shut it behind them. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Momo said, kicking invisible dust.

"Getting us free," Eiji turned around, holding the ring of keys.

"Let's find him and get out of here." Momo leaned down and helped Fuji to his feet. Takashi got on the other side of him and between the two of them, Fuji was standing and moving carefully with the group. They opened the door carefully and glanced around. The basement that they thought there were in turned out to be huge and had several other rooms and hallways. A scream echoed through the hallways and Tezuka took off running. He prayed that the scream wasn't more damaging being done to the young man.

-------------------

Cliffhanger! Sorry sorry but I'll update sometime tomorrow maybe in the morning or afternoon. If not defiantly by the night my time LOL. It's long passed my bed time LOL If I stay up any longer I might fall asleep way before I upload this one. Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

So it turns out that I'm writing tonight lol slept in too late. But I'm here now and ready to go. I would like to take this time to thank everyone helping me to figure out Tezuka's house. The reviews weren't coming to my e-mail as fast as they were added to the website. So incase I missed anyone. I thank you now. And I completely failed at humor lol. So let's see where this chapter goes.

Chapter Five

Fuji struggled to keep his balance, thinking nothing but that scream. Part of him wanted to scream at Ryoma for even considering giving himself over like that. And, the other part of him wanted to hold the young man and comfort him through all this. Then there was the fact that he wouldn't make it there first. With the help of Momo and Takashi, Fuji made it to the room but everyone was in the way and he couldn't see Ryoma.

The group finally moved enough so that there was a clear view of Ryoma. He was clinging to something under the blanket that was wrapped around him. Blood stained the blanket which caused Fuji's stomach to churn. "Ryoma!" he shouted.

Eiji got up and held Fuji back. "It's not his blood," he said gently, attempting to get him calmed.

"Everyone clear out. I want to talk to him alone."

"But Fuji."

"Leave!"

The group slowly moved away from the trembling boy and out the door. Fuji pulled himself closer to Ryoma and wrapped his arm around him. Ryoma stiffened slightly, but eventually relaxed. He pulled a knife out from under the blanket and threw it across the room where a bloody body laid. "Ryoma, what happened?"

"He. I. Oh, God. They're going to arrest me for murder. Fuji, what do I do?"

Fuji held him tightly. "They can't arrest you for defending yourself. Now take a few deep breathes and start from the beginning. Tell me why you did what you did."

"I thought if I could give myself up to Akutsu then he would leave you alone. After the guy came in I noticed that he had more keys than for that door. I expected you to come after me right away, but the guy was too fast. He had me pinned down before you guys came. I freaked and saw the knife on the desk. Without thinking, I grabbed it and stabbed him in the stomach. I didn't mean to. I was..." Ryoma trailed off.

Fuji wrapped his arms around him tighter. "Ryoma, it wasn't your fault." He rocked the shorter teen back and forth trying to get him to calm down. "Can you walk? We need to finish what you started. The keys have a set of car keys on them. I think he was the one driving the van that brought you, the team, and I here." Ryoma nodded his head and got up. As he walked into the hallway, Momo and Takashi came in to help Fuji to his feet.

"We checked the rest of the house. No one is here. I don't understand why they would only need one guard protecting all of us. It just doesn't make sense," Tezuka said, walking down the hallway with Kaidoh, Oishi, and Inui. "The upstairs is just as plain as down here. There's no furniture or anything that showed someone living here for that matter. Everything about this situation makes me more and more confused. If they wanted to keep us here I don't understand why they wouldn't leave more than one guard and the whole house completely passable. There are no security systems."

"Maybe he wants us to escape," Ryoma said softly. "He was always into that fear. He wanted me worry about whether Akutsu was going to come out of nowhere at any second. That's how he would control me. That and threatening to tell all of you. But, if he's playing a little game like this then I don't understand why he's not closer to this place."

"Turning into a detective, Ryoma?" Eiji asked with a smile. "Who cares what this guy is thinking? Let's just get out of here and get Fuji to the hospital. There we will be protected and the police can help us. I would rather leave now and think of Akutsu later."

The rest of the group agreed and moved upstairs. They were all nervous about what might be wrong with the car, or how far they could get without their captives knowing. But most of all, they were worried about what Ryoma said. Was Akutsu in fact watching them? Could they get to the hospital before they were stopped or would they be dragged back here to receive a fate much worse than what they had at this moment?

They got into the van which barely held all of them and started up. The van ran smoothly. In fact, it was in perfect working condition. Tezuka drove very cautiously while the rest of the team watched around them for anything to pop out of nowhere. Fuji sat in the far back bracing his leg on Momo's lap. Ryoma could tell that he was in severe pain, and he felt guilty for causing so much trouble. Tezuka pulled into the emergency entrance and parked the van. Even though Fuji needed medical treatment the most, they were all going to get check up on.

Momo, Ryoma, and Tezuka were in a car accident earlier not to mention what the rest of the team went through being roughed up. They were all checked in and assigned their rooms within a couple hours. The doctors were coming and going checking on the wounds while the police came in for questioning. Tezuka and Oishi shared a room. Tezuka suffering from a concussion while Oishi had cuts and scraps. Inui and Kaidoh didn't suffer too many wounds. In fact the doctors were going to release them once the police had their statements. The two both agreed that they would wait in the waiting room just to free up their room for someone else that may need it. Eiji and Takashi had to get several stitches, but nothing too severe. They were waiting on the nurse to come stitch them up. Ryoma and Fuji each shared their room. The doctors were doing a complete search of Ryoma's body since they remembered his statement from last year about Akutsu raping him. They just wanted to be sure nothing like that happened again. The doctors were putting a cast on Fuji's leg while Ryoma sat on his bed waiting for his doctor.

He was pleased that Fuji wasn't worse off, but Ryoma was more upset that they didn't take his word that no one raped him this time. It must have been something set up by his father. His father was called but Ryoma didn't expect the old man to walk in. Just as Ryoma was about to lie back and relax, he heard a familiar voice saying something as he entered into the room. "You see! This is what you get for…for being with him!" Nanjiro shouted, pointing over at Fuji

"He had nothing to do with this. It was Akutsu again. It was me causing him trouble."

"Get up your going home."

"No. I'm not leaving him. Plus you kicked me out, remember?"

"Don't have me repeat myself. Get up we're going home." Nanjiro pulled Ryoma's arm and dragged him out of the room. Ryoma glanced back at Fuji, but Fuji had a face saying that he shouldn't fight this time. Turning his glaring golden eyes on his father, he followed him without saying a word. He was far too upset to start anything in public.

-------------------------------

YAY another chapter finished! Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

I know this is a very quick update but I work tonight and actually have this morning off for once. I have some bad news. I might not be able to update as quickly as I been because I'm going to need to be at work for a lot of hours starting today. I'll try to update whenever I can. But lets get this one started.

-----------------------

Chapter Six

Nanjiro pulled into his driveway and dragged Ryoma out of the car. Stumbling a bit into the door, Ryoma barely got his balance and only landed on one knee instead of falling flat on his face. "But, Dad!"

"No, buts. I still can control your life until you become and adult. You're transferring schools and getting away from that one and that tennis club. If I see you ever again with them then, I'll lock you up in this house."

"Dad…" Ryoma felt helpless. He wanted to never cause his teammates trouble again, but he didn't want to lose Fuji. His father was proposing a proposition that he didn't care for. His teammates didn't seem too upset with being involved. That is he hoped they weren't. Ryoma headed for the door. He wasn't going to stand for this. He only had two more years until he became an adult. He was sure there was something legally he could do.

Nanjiro grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back inside. "What did I just say?"

"You can't keep me here!" Nanjiro slapped him across the face, stunning the young man. Never had his father ever done something like that. Nanjiro was fun loving and gently. And now. Now he was changed by this event. It made Ryoma second guess his judgment towards his teammates. Ryoma took off up the stairs and ran into his room, slamming his door shut.

Luckily his parents kept his room the way it was. He flopped down on his bed and pulled the covers up as far as he could get them. He wanted to bury himself in a cocoon and never awaken again. He caused all this trouble and pain. People changed around him. Fuji went from seeing him as a talented tennis player to his lover, but did he really love Ryoma or was it just pity love. Then there was Nanjiro. He would always be proud of his son. Now there was a regret in his voice. He was ashamed of the boy that was once looking beyond being his father at tennis and becoming something more than what Nanjiro did.

Ryoma was starting to regret everything in his life. Maybe he should stop being a Seigaku Regular. Maybe this was all for the better, changing schools and leaving the past the past. But Akutsu was still out there and he could do anything to any one of his teammates just to get to him. How as Akutsu to know that he left them behind and went somewhere else. He knew deep down inside he still cared for every one of them so targeting the Regulars would cause Ryoma to react.

Ryoma rubbed his check still feeling the aftereffects of Nanjiro's hit. The phone in his room started to ring. His heart jumped, realizing that the second line was still set up. That was the first thing he begged his father years ago to set up for him. He knew that Tezuka and all the Regulars would call his house at different times to set up practice dates and all that. He didn't want his family to be bothered by them and Nanjiro agreed. Ryoma grabbed the phone by the third ring and prayed his father didn't hear it. "Hello?"

"Ryoma, are you okay?" Fuji asked, sounding worried.

"I'm coming to get in within the hour. I just got to sign the release papers. Can you hang on until then?" Ryoma closed his eyes and held the phone to the ear. Fuji cared, but how much of that care was actually love? Was Ryoma just seeing things he shouldn't? Did he have a right to ruin Fuji's life over something like this? "Ryoma, did you hear me."

"Dad is transferring me to another school. He doesn't want me to come near you or the others anymore. He threatened to lock me away in this house if I did."

"You're sixteen. You can make your own decisions. Don't let him push you around."

"He's my legal guardian until I'm eighteen. I have to listen to him. He could pull you into legal things if you piss him off."

"He didn't the first time I pissed him off."

"That's because he was too ashamed of me. Now, he's acting like he doesn't care what people think of me. He just wants to control me. Fuji, I'm sorry. I can't go with you. I have no choice."

"So you're just going to throw it all away. Our relationship. The tennis club. Everything! Just to follow some stupid rule your father slammed on you all because he thinks we are the ones responsible for putting you in danger. Did you even bother to tell him who Akutsu was after? Did you tell him that we helped you escape? Have you even bothered to tell him no? Stand up for yourself? Or do you like to have everyone else fight your battles? Ryoma, this is ridiculous. I can't believe you're even thinking about giving up our relationship just to follow _Daddy's_ orders."

At this point, Ryoma felt the whole world fall down on him. Fuji didn't care about him because if he did he wouldn't be saying these things whether he was mad or not. He should know that legally Ryoma couldn't go with Fuji. Nanjiro would know where he was in a second. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'll lead Akutsu away from you. Inui can have my spot."

"Ryoma? Ryoma! Talk to me."

Ryoma hung the phone up and unplugged it from the wall. His world was lost and for once he felt completely alone. Alone and depressed. He dropped the phone on the floor and moved to the corner of the room where he could curl up and not be seen the second you opened the door. He let the tears fall and his heart break in a thousand pieces. What hope did he have left? He could care less if Akutsu came and murdered him in his sleep. Anything felt better than this throbbing pain in his chest that restricted his breathing. Ryoma didn't even hear the footsteps move away from his door.

His mother walked out the back door and up to the bell that Nanjiro was ringing. "Do you realize how much pain you've caused him?" She was angry at her husband. So angry that making her son happy was the only thing on her mind, and she didn't care what she had to do.

"It's all for the better, Rinko."

"Then you deal with him as he goes through his depression stages. Because of you he broke up with his boyfriend."

Nanjiro made a face. He didn't like Fuji being referred to his son as a "boyfriend." He let the handle go and stopped ringing the bell. "He talked to him?"

"Yes, and he told Fuji exactly what you said to him. Because of you he's going to endanger his life to keep this Akutsu away from the Seigaku Regulars."

"You have nothing to worry about the police are handling this."

"Oh, are they? The police were handling this before and they let him out for good behavior all so he could come and attack Ryoma again. Do you think you could protect him better than Fuji?"

"I can protect my own son better than anyone else in this world."

"Then protect him from his self destructive stage. If I'm not mistaken, he's probably up there plotting a way to keep Akutsu away from his teammates and find a way to take him down along with himself."

"And what makes you think he's thinking that way?"

"Anyone who's had his heart broken and restricted will think of a way to escape the pain forever."

Nanjiro sighed and paced in front of the bell. He knew that he could protect Ryoma. He could drive him to and from his new school. He was going to do that in the first place. With Ryoma being depressed like Rinko was saying, the boy wouldn't be in any mood to play tennis so he wouldn't have to worry about Ryoma wondering off to practice. It was completely possible for him to protect Ryoma until the police found Akutsu.

-------------------------------

stretches WOW! Straight forward chapter. I didn't break once. HA! I'm starting to like where my devil mind is pulling this. ducks away from 1CakeFujiEijiLUVR Sorry sorry I promise I won't hurt Fuji for much longer! LOL Well see you all the next time I can update. If I'm not too busy at work I'll write some there and just come home to type it up. Thank you for your patience and reading this new chapter. Please review!

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm getting excited about this story, and I want to update. I got a few hours before my eyes find themselves closing, and I wake up with keys on my face LOL. Done that before not a pretty sight. It was I think 105 pages of mumbled letters LOL. So anyway. If I keep the timing right this will be for Saturday's update, but I'm doing it early. Lucky all of you! I'm a relatively good mood. I guess. I cry and then I laugh then I cry again LOL can't make up my mind! But I'll stop confusing all of you and go on with this story.

------------------

Chapter Seven

Fuji sat outside of the tennis court during the lunch break. He hadn't seen Ryoma all morning and assumed that Nanjiro took him out of school right away. He wondered what Ryoma was doing now. He assumed that the young man wasn't happy at all. Fuji regretted yelling at him the way he did. The skin under his cast itched, and he subconsciously scratched his cast as if it would help calm the itch.

Tezuka sat down next to Fuji. "Sakuno said that Ryoma wasn't in class today. You wouldn't know why, would you?"

Fuji sighed and slouched even more on the bench. "Ryoma said that his father was transferring him to another school. He's not allowed to come near any of us. I kinda yelled at him and ever since then I couldn't get through on his line. He might have unhooked it."

"What about his cellphone?" Fuji held up Ryoma's cellphone that he left at the house. "Oh I see. How about we send Sakuno to his house? I'm sure his dad wouldn't think anything about that."

"I guess we could try that one. I don't know if Ryoma would want to see anyone though. He was quite upset yesterday."

"Nothing comes from not trying." Fuji nodded. "You wait here. I'll go tell Sakuno and maybe we'll wait outside to see what happens," Tezuka said. Tezuka got up and walked off to the school building. He wasn't sure where Sakuno was but he assumed the Coach would know. That was going to be his first stop.

-------------------------

Ryoma woke the next morning. It was Monday, and he felt completely exhausted. He knew school was today, but if his father was transferring him out, he wouldn't be going to that one. Ryoma didn't sleep at all last night. He still sat in the corner with his shirt drenched in his tears. His eyes were bloodshot, and his muscles felt like gelatin.

Ryoma finally moved and walked over to the edge of his room, holding his ear very close to the door. Occasionally throughout the night he heard someone walking around and once he thought he heard someone stop at the door. He was afraid it would have been his father ready to yell at him more, but the door never opened.

Satisfied that no one was near his door, he slowly crept it open and ran down to the bathroom. All he wanted was to wash his face and get some water. His throat was dry and sore, and he thought water would help parch his thirst. Ryoma considered taking a shower, but he didn't want to be out of his cocoon for very long. He was deathly afraid of his father and really didn't want to talk to anyone.

Ryoma moved back to his room with a glass of water in his hand. He didn't know if anyone heard him moving around and didn't care for that matter as long as they left him alone. Hours went by, and Ryoma still sat in the corner of his room. The glass of water emptied quickly, but he was too lazy to get up and get some more. He would glanced around his room from time to time. Nothing seemed to cheer the boy up.

He heard his mother call his name from downstairs, but different answer her. "Ryoma, Sakuno's here to see you," she tried again this time right outside of his door.

Ryoma wiped his eyes on his shirt and opened the door. "Can you send her up?" he asked her softly.

Rinko saw him for the first time that morning. She was shocked that he was in such a bad condition. "Are you sure you're up for company?"

"It'll give me something to do."

"Honey, I'm sorry," she said before disappearing down the stairs.

In a matter of seconds, Sakuno was coming up the stairs with her book bag and tennis bag. "Hi, Ryoma."

"What are you doing here?"

Sakuno looked back and forth and moved into his room without permission. "Fuji and Tezuka sent me."

Ryoma closed the door and fought back tears that were threatening to come once again. "What did they want?"

"They just wanted to make sure you're okay. Fuji gave me a letter for you." She handed the letter to him. "He wants you to read it after I leave. I was only going to stop in and see if you needed anything and leave. I understand that you're not doing so great right about now."

Ryoma nodded and held onto the letter like it was gold. "Is this how we're are going to communicate? Is this what it comes to?"

Sakuno looked down at her hands and brushed a tear away. "I didn't want to come to this, but I guess your father wants to make sure you're safe from now on. I don't agree with what's happening to you, but I told the team that I would gladly take letters to you. I'll take anything back to them also. Oh and one more thing." Sakuno reached into her book bag and gave Ryoma his cellphone. "You left that at Fuji's house."

Ryoma smiled for the first time. His parents never knew about his cellphone, and it had everyone's numbers on it. He could also put it on vibration and no sound would come from it. It would be easier to call and talk to people that way. "Thank you so much, Sakuno. Tell them that I'll be okay, and I'll try what I can to get my father to reconsider. I'm sure once he calms down he'll be back to normal."

"I will. See you next time, Ryoma." Sakuno moved quickly down the stairs and said her farewells to Ryoma's family before running partly up the street to Tezuka's car.

"So how did it go?" Tezuka asked.

"He looks tired, pale, and has a bruise on his cheek. He must have had a fight with his father. I gave him the letter and the cellphone. His father must have been somewhere I don't know where, but his mother let me in. Oh, Ryoma says that he's okay, and he'll do what he can to convince his father not to transfer him. So it's obvious that he wasn't transferred just yet. His mother looks very worried about him."

"Thank you so much, Sakuno. Get in I'll give you a lift home, okay?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Tezuka." She climbed into the back of seat and glanced over at Fuji who didn't say a word. He just kept flipping his phone open and closed. Tezuka pulled out of his hiding spot and started off towards Sakuno's house.

-------------------------

Ryoma sat down on his bed and opened the letter. He didn't know what to expect from Fuji. But it made him feel somewhat loved because Fuji considered to write to him. The note was carefully written in Fuji's elegant style.

"Ryoma, I know that I was unreasonable last night, and I want to apologize. I don't have much time to write this letter, and I hope that you forgive me. I realized that you needed someone to talk to, and I completely blew you off. I hope that I can talk to you again so you can hear my true voice apologize to you. I hope you didn't come to the conclusion that I don't love you. I care so much for you, and please whatever you do please don't do something that would attract Akutsu's attention. Sakuno gave you the cellphone. Call me any time. Well I have to go before this teacher kicks me out for passing notes. Again I'm very sorry. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me."

Ryoma smiled again feeling slightly better. He folded the letter and slipped it inside his desk drawer. He flipped his phone open and started to type a text message instead of calling. He didn't want to risk his father finding out that he had a cellphone so soon after receiving it.

"I missed you. I forgive you." Ryoma waited for the response which dragged on for agonizingly long seconds.

"I love you. I'll save you fair Prince. Love, Princess." Ryoma giggled. That was there inside joke. Ryoma was known as the Prince of Tennis and Fuji unfortunately became the Princess.

"So the Princess will save the Prince this time. I'll be waiting." With that he shut his phone and lied down on his bed. Exhaustion finally took him, but he slept well.

-------------------------

YAY Luckily I did finish it tonight! Thanks for reading please review. I'm off to bed.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

YAY had my first driver's class today. I did alright. Long from being able to pass the driving test. pouts I just want to pass that and get my driving license so I can get to my new work with ease. But anyway. I'm right on track and ready to go. Sorry I didn't update lately. I was extremely tired and obviously not in the mood for writing, but today I am. So everyone's lucky! Enough said let's move on.

--------------------

Chapter Eight

Akutsu slid his hands up and down Ryoma's back and chest, feeling every inch of him. Ryoma struggled with the chains that had his hands hooked above his head. His heart was beating rapidly and he could barely breath. Everything felt like it was crashing. His brain shut down when Akutsu pulled his pajama pants down.

Ryoma sat up with a scream, looking around his room. Everything was how he left it. Finding no one in the room, Ryoma slowly wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Just a dream," he whispered softly to himself. It's been awhile since he had such a vivid dream about Akutsu. The last time it happened, Fuji was there to hold him for the rest of the night. Now, he had no one. No one but the empty room and his mindless parents. They wouldn't understand. They don't know what it's like looking constantly over their shoulder.

Ryoma reached over for the cellphone and popped it open. "Sorry to bother you. Had another nightmare," Ryoma typed and sent the message. He knew that Fuji would more likely be asleep, but he never cared about waking up to talk to him. That was the greatest thing about Fuji; he was always there for Ryoma.

Fuji opened his eyes slowly and glanced over at his nightstand. His phone flashed a red color indicated a new message. He grabbed it and looked at it with a smile. It's been a long time since him and Ryoma had to sneak conversations with each other. "What about?"

Ryoma was glad Fuji wasn't upset, but he still felt guilty for waking the older teen even knowing Fuji had classes and practice tomorrow. "It was Akutsu again. Did they find him yet?"

Fuji sat up in his bed. "No they didn't, but I'm sure they will soon."

"I want to see you."

"Want me to sneak over?"

Ryoma smiled and glanced at the time. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it's okay. Do you want me to come over?"

"If you don't mind." Ryoma felt important, but he got up and opened his window.

"Be there in a little while." Fuji got up and moved quickly through his house before traveling towards Ryoma's house. It didn't take him long to get to the young man's house. Like how they used to, Fuji climbed up a tree and walked along the roof until he was directly over Ryoma's room. He flipped inside and was instantly gripped with Ryoma's arms.

"Hi, sweetheart." Fuji gently kissed him. "You're still trembling."

"It was a horrible dream."

"He's not going to be able to get to you while you're in this house or while you're with someone."

"I want to be with you. I don't want to be back in this house."

"Change of subject, huh, Ryoma," Fuji laughed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Ryoma curled on the bed pulling Fuji close to himself.

"How late do you want me to stay?"

"I don't care. Stay here all night all day. I don't care if my dad sees you."

"Oh living dangerously." Fuji smiled and put his head down on the pillow. He was just going to stay until Ryoma fell back to sleep.

------------------------

Akutsu moved swiftly through the dark night. He gave the police the slip several times and not once did they think of looking for him in the obvious places. He lifted himself into the now broken window. Akutsu snuck up to the bedroom and over to the sleeping figure. He placed his hand over the young man's mouth and pinned his hands above his head. The tennis player jerked awake. "Why hasn't Echizen been at school, Mr. Captain."

Akutsu released his mouth but kept a firm hold on him. "I'd never tell you." Tezuka sneered.

"Is that so?" He punched the man in the face. "You know what I did to Echizen. You want the same happening to you?"

Tezuka tried to move, but it was useless. "I don't care what you do to me. I'll never tell you anything."

"Is that so?" Akutsu leaned down and ripped the phone cord out of the wall. He tied the captain's hands to the head board. Tezuka tried to use his strength to fight back, but the guy had a firm grip on him. There was nothing he could do.

---------------------------------------

Fuji's phone gave an annoying buzz. Ryoma moved from his sleeping position and picked the cellphone up. "It's Eiji," Ryoma said with a yawn.

Fuji sat up, forgetting at first where he was. He wasn't suppose to still be here. "Good morning, Eiji."

"You have to get to the hospital right away. They think Akutsu attacked Tezuka."

Ryoma was halfway to the door when he overheard. His face drained of color. That was his worse fear. Fuji reached out his hand and held Ryoma's while he finished his conversation. "We'll be right there. I'm at Ryoma's now. Stay calm." Fuji stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Don't worry. Tezuka is strong. Akutsu can't hurt him too badly. Let's get you pass your father." Ryoma nodded and began to get dressed.

-----------------------------

Okay. Again I'm not sure when I'll update next. It's been a difficult week. I'm completely exhausted. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

Alright I know I kept you long enough so here's the next chapter. This is the second to last chapter sorry this one is a bit smaller than the first one. No too much to say but thank you for all the reviews and I'm not going to say much until I can think of things to say LOL. Onward to the next chapter! By the way driving class is going good I suppose haven't hit anything yet LOL.

------------------------

Chapter Nine

Ryoma sat idly in the chair, waiting for the verdict on Tezuka. He felt extremely guilty for what had happened and stopped himself from going out there attracting Akutsu's attention. The rest of the team sat on various chairs around the waiting area. Ryoma got up and moved over to the window. They have been waiting for an hour now and who knows how long Eiji was at the hospital before he called Fuji.

"I hear it's not looking good for the young man in room 316. The doctors have been in and out, attempting to keep him alive. It's ashame. He looks so young," said a nurse, talking to another one obviously leaving for the day, judging by how they weren't dressed in their white uniforms.

Ryoma bit down on his lip. He didn't know what room Tezuka was in, but he prayed that he wasn't the young man they were having trouble with. Eiji was sketchy on what condition their captain had been in, but judging by his reaction to the nurses talking, Ryoma came to the conclusion that Tezuka was in fact in room 316.

Ryoma moved away from the window and walked passed Fuji. "I'm heading to the bathroom," he said only getting a nod as the response. He assumed Fuji was exhausted. Everyone was tired and worried. Ryoma walked down the hallway lost in his own thoughts. He didn't really have to go to the bathroom; he just said that.

As he rounded the corner to the front entrance, he stopped. Akutsu stood at the entrance with most of his face covered by a hat and scarf. He didn't look out of place with everyone else around him dressed so heavily with the snow storm that suddenly started outside. Akutsu motioned for Ryoma to follow him, but he stood still for a few seconds. This was his chance to finally end everything between the two and protect the rest of his teammates.

Everything inside of him told him to go back with the others and ignore Akutsu,, but for some peculiar reason Ryoma moved towards the entrance. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Akutsu. Baring for the worst, he approached the taller man. "What is it?"

"Don't talk to me like that. You treat me with respect."

Something inside of Ryoma snapped. "Respect! You kidnap me and rape me. Then you kidnap all my teammates and nearly kill Tezuka and you speak of respect! How dare you! He could die and you don't care."

Akutsu grabbed Ryoma and slammed him into a nearby car. "Listen, Echizen. That was just a small message. You are mine and no one can take you away from me."

"Stay away from my friends." Ryoma kicked Akutsu and struggled to get free of his grasp, but the other man wouldn't let him.

"Oh please. You think you're a challenge to me."

As he struggled, Ryoma got a glimpse of Fuji sneaking up behind Akutsu. Ryoma grabbed onto Akutsu's arms. "I'll make sure you never get out of jail this time."

Fuji grabbed Akutsu by the neck and pulled him to the ground. In one swift motion, Akutsu was pinned under Fuji's full weight, and Ryoma was freed. Ryoma pulled out his cellphone and called the police, making sure they knew that he needed someone right away within the next few seconds. No one was a match for Akutsu, but Fuji struggled to keep his foot pressed firmly down on Akutsu's neck. The man struggled to breath, but neither one cared if the man died. It was a small price to pay for what he did to Tezuka. Fuji didn't say anything to the man underneath his foot not only because he didn't have the patience nor the will to talk to him.

A police car pulled up quickly and a few security guards came running out of the building. Fuji didn't bother to move until the one officer pushed him out of the way. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji feeling his warmth, but most of all feeling Fuji's rapid heart beat. "What were you thinking?" he asked suddenly.

"Tezuka may die."

Fuji pushed Ryoma away from him. "And you thought that getting yourself killed would amend for that. You're wrong."

Ryoma felt hurt for that comment. "But, I wasn't." Ryoma sighed and walked away from him, ignoring the commotion coming from the police. He didn't care for answering questions. He just kept moving further away from everyone. "He wouldn't believe me anyway! All we do now is fight. Maybe this fantasy relationship should have never happened. Maybe Dad was right. I had it, Fuji!" He didn't know if Fuji or anyone was paying attention to him. All he cared about was getting away from all this.

Ryoma moved quickly through the streets, up and down, never stopping just running further and further away from it all. He was extremely depressed and knew that he was being selfish, but nothing matter to him right about now. He stopped at the edge of the street. Down below him was a long drop to the water linked somewhere down the lines to the Pacific Ocean. It was time to eliminate himself from the world. Everything would be better that way. His mind was fuzzy and the only thoughts that swirled around in his mind were about Tezuka. "Please forgive me," he whispered, praying to whichever god would listen to him.

He climbed up on the railing and held his balance on the thin piece of steel. "Ryoma," a soft voice spoke.

The boy turned half around, making sure he kept his balance. Sakuno stood a little ways from the young man. "Please," was all he could say.

"Don't do this. Let's go talk somewhere. Get some tea. I'm sure you don't want to do this."

Ryoma blinked a few tears away. "I should have done it a long time ago. I shouldn't be here causing trouble right about now."

"That's not true. Now please. Let's go to a small diner and get something to eat. Please, Ryoma." Ryoma glanced back at the water, splashing against the cement walls. He debated for several minutes, wandering which would be the better option.

-------------------------------------

Okay! One more chapter after this and I think I've finished it. I'm so tired and just want to go to sleep LOL. Good night everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

So this is it. I've enjoyed writing a sequel to my Prince of Tennis fanfic. I'm glad everyone has been enjoying it because it always brings me joy to have so many people reading my fic. I thank you one last time for your kind reviews and hope that this ending is to your liking. No guarantees unfortunately. I don't know where I'm heading with the ending but I know it's coming. Well onward!

---------------------

Chapter Ten

Ryoma wrapped his arms around himself. Could he truly be selfish? Was it in him to not think of others? Was he really willing to give it all up and fade into the unknown? Too many factors disturbed his thoughts and not to mention Sakuno standing behind him, anticipating a responses from him. He could imagine her tears and screams if he took one step off. Who would have thought that she would be the one to spot him? Ryoma wandered if he would be dead by now if no one stopped him.

Ryoma moved his well balanced foot off the railing only to slip and stumble backwards. Sakuno screamed, and Ryoma felt completely empty. He hadn't meant to do that, but his luck lately was horrible and this was to be expected. He managed to reach out, and his fingers met with the cement of the wall. His body banged against the wall, leaving a horrible sense of dizziness. "Hang on, Ryoma!" Sakuno shouted, using both of her hands to hold onto Ryoma's arm.

"Let go. If I fall I'll take you down with me."

"I can't do that. Just hang on."

"Watch out," a voice said from behind Sakuno. He pushed her out the way and pulled Ryoma up with relatively ease. He dropped the young man on the ground. "Being selfish again. I thought I warned you about that!"

Ryoma shook his head and glanced up at Fuji. "What would you know about how I'm feeling? You don't care!"

Fuji grabbed Ryoma and pulled him to a stand. "Bullshit, Ryoma! If I didn't care would I be out here right now looking for you? I wasn't even close to this place when you ran off so I would have never heard Sakuno shouting for help if I wasn't out looking for you. Do you think of anyone else but yourself lately?"

"Stay away from me! Dad never approved of this anyway." Ryoma took off, running down the street. For once tears didn't plague his eyes. He was too angry to think of anything else nor hear the quiet footsteps following him. All he wanted to do was get back home, back to his room where it was safe. He took his steps two at a time and kicked his shoes off quickly before disappearing upstairs in a flash. His parents didn't know what to say to him on the way in, but Nanjiro did see Fuji and Sakuno standing close outside. He put down his magazine and walked outside.

"What happened?"

"Tezuka is fine. He's going to take a long time to heal, but he's fine. Ryoma on the other hand needs to go get help or something. He tried killing himself."

"Was it because of something you did?"

Fuji sighed and wrapped his arm around Sakuno whom had become awfully quiet. "I believe so. I'll back off for the time being, but keep a careful watch on him. Apparently he was hiding things even from me. His mental state has become worse. Thanks, Mr. Echizen. I'm going to get her home." Fuji turned and walked away, hoping that he didn't mess everything up with his anger. Sure he was angry at Ryoma for how he's been acting, but it was more of a fear of losing him that triggered the anger. He walked Sakuno to her door and gave her a quick hug, ensuring her that Ryoma would be fine. At least that was what he was silently praying.

--------------------------------

It had been several days since Ryoma moved out of his room. He only went from his door to the bathroom, and never walked downstairs. Several times his mother tried to get him to come out, but he refused. He even refused to eat, not settling for more than a piece of bread. He felt like a homeless person wrapped up in his blanket and chewing on bread while sipping water. He had long since disconnected his phone and turned the cellphone off. He didn't answer any phone calls and never talked his family more than he had too.

It was his fifth day locked up in his room when he realized how lonely he was feeling. He reached over to his phone and turned it on staring at the empty screen. He wondered how many times did Fuji try calling and didn't get through. That is if Fuji called in the first place. He heard a gentle tap at the window and looked up at a balloon, floating outside holding a small piece of paper.

Ryoma got up and opened the window. Quickly untying the message, he looked at the news article. "Akutsu Yuuki has been found guilty of attempted murder and sentenced to fifty years in prison where he awaits trial for several other accounts of violence which could up his years in prison to life." Ryoma smiled and held the paper close to him.

He opened his phone and typed a message to Fuji. "Thank you. You can come up."

Within a matter of seconds Fuji flipped into the window. "I thought you would be happy to hear about that. Tezuka is getting out of the hospital today."

"He's not dead?"

Fuji shook his head. "No. You ran off before Eiji could tell everyone the great news. That's why I went to go find you. I thought it would make you feel better knowing that Tezuka was going to be alright."

Ryoma leaned into Fuji. "I'm sorry."

"I think you should go see that psychiatrist again. Just to make sure everything is straight in your mind."

Ryoma sat there for awhile content with leaning against Fuji. He never thought about going back to his doctor, but perhaps it was it would be for the best. "Alright. Will you come with me?"

"Oh so now you want me part of your life?" Fuji asked with his usual smiling face.

Ryoma laughed softly. "I want to go home. Dad hasn't transferred me, and he seems to approve of our relationship now for some strange reason."

"He realized that I wasn't at fault that's why. I guess he changed when he found out that Akutsu attacked Tezuka."

"So what do we do now?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh I could think of a few things." Fuji smirked evilly and pushed Ryoma against the bed.

Ryoma laughed and tried to push him off. "Nonononono. Not here. Not in my parents house! Are you nuts?"

"Maybe. So let's hurry home. It's been awhile."

Ryoma smirked. "Last one there gets the bottom."

"You're on."

The two boys took off running out the door with Ryoma screaming a quick goodbye to his parents. His parents looked confused out the door, but said nothing once they saw Fuji with their son. "Teenagers," Nanjiro said before picking his magazine back up. He smiled behind it, happy that Ryoma was now smiling and out of his room. He knew that Fuji would help Ryoma recover. Nothing was left to worry about.

The End

---------------------------

Alright! Sorry for ending early, but I hope you enjoyed everything. Thank you for reading and sticking with me. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
